


Water

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: People on tumblr love angst.A few things she noticed right away. One, was that she could hardly see but mere feet in front of her. Two, was the pain that erupted from her left arm and side. And three, she still couldn’t swim.





	Water

Water.

 

Just the word gave Rayla anxiety. Sure, there were things she faced on a daily basis that should have had her buried in fear, yet none of those opponents compared to water. As a child, she could recall every moment of terror that overcame her as she sank in the river that threatened to claim her very life. She had been training with balance, though the portion of the bend she had chosen was particularly deep and less than calm. When she slipped, she cried out for help before going under. Those few moments beneath the surface caused her to flail, a sudden chill of death plaguing her young mind. She had never felt more afraid. When Runaan dove in and returned her to the surface, she gasped and gripped him as tightly as she possibly could, her tiny knuckles white against his shoulders. He hushed her as she gagged, spitting up the river water as she struggled to catch her tiny breath through her sobbing.

 

She knew at that moment that she would never purposely bring herself to a large body of water if she had the choice. Life, however, always had other plans. Already, she had found herself on two boats, in two separate bodies of her own personal nightmare. Yet both instances were made pleasant by the company of trusted friends, and the seriousness of the mission at hand. Despite those rays of light, this bridge hanging over a murky lake gave her little to no comfort, though she had Callum right behind her to coax her along.

 

“ You’re doing fine Ray, one step at a time. “ His voice was so gentle, as if Runaan were speaking to her when she was nothing but a babe all over again. She found a strange comfort in the feeling it left her.

 

“ I know I just- I just know there’s somethin’ down there. “ Her retort came full of paranoia as she peered over the edge of the old wooden bridge, shuddering at the thought of some creature lurking just below their noses.

 

Callum, on the other hand, had not been so convinced. “ Rayla, we are half way across and I haven’t seen so much as a splash in that water. “ He tried not to chuckle at this point, having taken note of his surroundings multiple times over to be sure.

 

“ That’s because everything is probably already dead. “ her morbid answer caused Callum to roll his eyes, and both of his hands pressed against Raylas back.

 

“ Alright, alright! Keep walking. “

 

She pressed on without really needing instruction. She kept having to shoo away the repetitions of her traumatic experience from her immediate memories, knowing that all it would do is escalate her anxiety. She cursed at the bridge with every single step she took, that old wood creaking and buckling beneath her weight. This thing had to be at least a century old, and judging by its condition it had not been touched by caring hands in quite some time. Surely this bridge had been used by others. It was, after all, the quickest way to their next destination.

 

That was the goal, she reminded herself. Getting Zym home. The war would end, their strife would be complete. She could return home, finally feeling like she was a part of her people again and not simply a reminder of her parents failures. She longed to take part in the celebrations and festivals that were sure to come. To taste the sweet moonberry treats that would be made. And more Importantly to unite humans and elves once and for all so she could share that with Callum. She found herself blushing slightly at the thought, and nearly missed his blithesome exclamation.

 

“ Look! We are almost there! See, that wasn’t so bad was it? “ He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and beamed at her with pride, a smile that more often than not made her heart skip a few beats.

 

“ Yeah yeah.. What do ya want, a medal? “ she replied in a snarky tone, their banter and the closeness of their trek nearly coming to an end bringing her quick relief.

 

In their jubilation, neither of them had noticed the ripples in the pond behind them. Neither of them had been prepared for anything other than solid ground beneath their feet, and a high five or embrace for good measures. And as Callum began to reply with some witty jest, the dirty body of water suddenly came to life. Rayla couldn’t pinpoint just where this creature had come from, or how long it had been following them without their notice, and at this point it didn’t matter. A large serpentine beast sprung from below, knocking into the bridge with a ferocious screech and smashing its tail against the water in a display of dominance. Jagged barbs protruded from its body like daggers, and it’s gaping maw revealed multiple rows of teeth that glistened with saliva as it looked at the two for its next meal.

 

Instinct taking over, Rayla shoved Callum along as he clung to the baby dragon, demanding him to run. She wasn’t even sure if running would get them anywhere, but she knew it was their only option. Following his orders the mage bolted towards the hope of land before him, praying that they would be spared from the gruesome fate of being eaten.

 

The creature thrashed about before its tail landed with a thud before Callum, causing the both of them to stop dead in their tracks. Before he could ponder what to do next, Rayla had removed one of her knives, thrusting it through the rubbery hide of the monster. It let out a distressed howl and released its grip on the bridge, recoiling back in pain.

 

Almost there. That’s all that went through the elf’s mind as she helped Callum continue their dash for safety. But this beast was poised to strike with vengance, and it took aim at Callum. With speed that almost matched her own, the snake like creature lunged forward towards the human with the intent to kill. Pure reflexes kicking in, Rayla plowed into Callum to once again offer him another healthy push. The creature collided with the rotting bridge, taking the wood with him and leaving a sizable gap in its wake. Now lying down from the impact, Callum drug his feet away from the waters edge, looking up beyond the splintered planks to see if Rayla was alright. Yet all he saw was nothing, and pale faced his heart sank like stone.

No..

Panic set in immediately as he called her name, knowing there would be no answer if she had truthfully gone under. He let go of Zym rather abruptly and scanned the waters surface, spying bubbles as they slowly began to fade.

 

Meters below, a battle for Raylas life began. A few things she noticed right away. One, was that she could hardly see but mere feet in front of her. Two, was the pain that erupted from her left arm and side. And three, she still couldn’t swim. Attempting to keep her composure, she felt the movement of the serpent around her and dread quickly took hold. She was in its territory. This was a no win situation, and she braced herself as best as she could as it coiled itself around her body. Thoughts of death flooded her mind, and she couldn’t help but think of that day so many years ago. Only this time, her adopted father would not be leaping in to rescue her. And her second thought was Callum.

 

What was he doing at this very moment? Had he gotten away? She feared he had suffered the same fate, however the blackness of her surroundings made it impossible to know for sure. There was solace in knowing that perhaps her push had been enough to clear him from falling in as well, or taking any damage. She just couldn’t bear the thought of him traveling alone. He had already lost so much, and the elves of Xadia would surely kill him. The only reason he had been alive was because of her quick thinking and protection.

 

Her thoughts were broken as she realized she was about to be swallowed by an overgrown snake. Adrenaline swelled in her being, and with her knife still firmly in her hand she rose it up as the jaws came down over her, knowing she had hit her target when she felt the blade cutting through flesh and tough cartilage. At once there was violence around her. Writhing and floundering about, the creature let out a screech that sounded all the more terrifying under water. Finding footing on its body, she kicked away and did all she could to make her way to the surface, but she knew that her ability to hold her breath was quickly diminishing.

 

Choking out, she reached her up to cover her mouth, trying to will herself to stay closed up. Her vision had been reduced to nothing as her eyes blurred and she could feel herself slipping in and out of an unconscious state. She knew the moment she went under, her life was over, and the fear of being eaten was no longer in her. In fact, there was no fear. She felt a grim peace to this slow fade, as if she were falling asleep in a warm bed. Her body had grown numb, and she failed to realize that two absolutely determined hands had gripped her shoulders and began to pull her upwards. By the time she was drug onto dry land, she was still.

 

Callum breathed heavily as he drug her far enough inland to be safe from their tormentor. Collapsing to his knees, he began to check for a pulse, struggling to find one at all. Forming his hands together he began to pump her chest to the best of his ability, hesitantly leaning down to force what little air he had left of his own lungs into hers. With whimpers from not only himself, but Zym distracting him, he pleaded for her life to no one in particular.

 

“ Rayla please breathe. Please! “

 

I’m begging you.

 

He was overwhelmed with grief at this point, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. His efforts to revive her continued for what felt like an eternity before she finally sputtered, filthy water leaking from her mouth as she gasped for life. His cries of relief came quickly as he tried to help her sit up, patting her back as she expelled any water left in her lungs.

 

“ It will be ok.. “ Callums voice broke against her as she convulsed in his hands and sucked in precious oxygen. Her fingernails had begun to dig into his skin, but he couldn’t care less. She was alive, and that was all that mattered to him.

 

As Rayla began to calm down, tears flowed from her eyes, and she groaned as Callum began to look over the cuts left in her skin by the creatures spines. It was nothing compared to the agony she felt as her lungs seemed to be on fire. Settling into His embrace, she buried her face against his chest and trembled. 

 

“ I almost lost you… I- “ He began, pressing his lips firmly to her temple as he held her close. “ I can’t lose you. You have to stop risking your life for me. “

 

“ P-people.. do.. “ she stuttered in frustration, her eyes looking up to weakly meet his. “ foolish things… when they love someone. “

 

Her words pierced his heart, and he only clung to her tighter as she rested against him. She loved him, and he loved her. They always knew, but it was always so unspoken. It sounded sweeter than honey in his ears to finally hear it said. He sighed, his hands gently clothing her wounds with his soaked scarf.

 

“ Thank you… “ he whispered, smiling as her body finally relaxed against his. “ But please.. no more sacrifices. I won’t lose you, too. “

 

There was a hint of bitterness in his words, and she took note of that as she felt the twinges of her consciousness eat at her. “ You know… when I was 5, I nearly drowned. “ Her voice was so small, but she made this sound so matter of fact.

 

“ Runaan saved my life.. I promised myself I’d never get close to water again…. but Callum, I feel more brave when you’re here. “

 

Callum held her hand in his, kissing it tenderly as he began to make mental preparations for a fire. “ I’m thankful he saved your life, “ he began, his voice hitching in the back of his throat, “ But no more water for you until I teach you to swim. “


End file.
